A difficult decision
by Chrisslibaer
Summary: Ein turbulenter Sommer bei den Weasleys. Chaos, Überraschungen und noch viel mehr sind vorprogrammiert.
1. Womit habe ich das verdient?

**3 sind einer zuviel**

**_Charaktere:_** Die Weasley Familie, Christine Wieslar

**_Pairing: _**FW/CW

**_Inhalt:_** Die Sommerferien wollte Christine ganz in Ruhe verbringen, aber ein Notfall bringt alles durcheinander und dann muss sich auch noch zu ihren Verwandten nach England, die sie noch nie vorher gesehen hat.

**_Disclaimer:_** die verwendeten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern ausschließlich JK Rowling. Ich verdiene weder Geld mit der FF, noch sonst irgendetwas.

**Kapitel 1. Womit habe ich das verdient?**

Es war der letzte Schultag vor den Sommerferien und ich freute mich tierisch darauf, 6 Wochen nur faulenzen zu können. Also schnappte ich zum letzten mal in diesem Jahr meine Schulsachen und machte mich auf den Weg zur Schule. Mir kam es so vor als würde ich Stunden in dem heißen Klassenzimmer sitzen ohne das jemals ein Ende in Sicht war. Doch als ich endlich mein Zeugnis in meinen Händen hielt, konnte ich nur noch an eines denken: Ich muss hier raus!

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht ging ich nach Hause und warf meine Schulsachen in die hinterste Ecke, damit ich sie auch nicht mehr ansehen musste.

Meine Eltern saßen am Küchentisch mit besorgten Gesichtern. Ich wusste, das es nichts Gutes heißen würde und ich sah schon meine Pläne dahinschwinden. Wie Recht ich doch damit hatte!

Meine Mutter blickte auf und bat mich zu setzen. „Christine, Kleines. Wir müssen beruflich für ein paar Wochen ins Ausland und wir möchten nicht, das du alleine hier zurückbleibst." Mit einem entsetzten Blick starrte ich sie an.

„Wie? Ich kann hier nicht alleine bleiben? Immerhin bin ich schon 12 und kann sehr gut auf mich alleine aufpassen!" Anscheinend bewirkte dieser Satz irgendetwas bei meinen Eltern, denn sie mussten anfangen zu lachen. Was ich überhaupt nicht komisch fand.

„Nein, Christine, dafür bist du noch zu jung, aber wir haben eine bessere Idee. Ich weiß nicht ob wir schon von deinen englischen Verwandten erzählt haben. Familie Weasley?" Mein Vater sah mich hoffnungsvoll an. „Öhm...nein, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals von den Wiesels gehört zu haben."

„Weasley, sie heißen Weasley" warf meine Mutter leicht angesäuert ein. „Ich habe schon alles mit Molly geklärt. Sie wird dich über die Sommerferien aufnehmen und bitte bitte, blamiere uns nicht so!" Bei diesem Satz konnte ich ganz deutlich heraushören, das sie das Wort blamiere ganz stark betonte, als ob ich sie jedes Mal in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Pah, Eltern, also ging ich in mein Zimmer und überlegte, was ich für 6 Wochen an Kleidung mitnehmen sollte. Das Wetter in England ist immer katastrophal und den Nachruf meines Vaters: die haben kein Strom, gab mir doch sehr zu bedenken. Nach zwei Stunden war ich fertig mit packen, hatte es geschafft mich vorher zu duschen und nach 3 Stunden waren wir bereits auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Dort angekommen, drückten sie mich noch einmal, wünschten mir viel Spaß und schon waren sie auch weg. Mir kam es so vor, als wollten sie mich so schnell es geht loswerden. Viel Zeit zum grübeln hatte ich nicht, da ich bereits wenige Stunden später schon im Landeanflug auf London/Heathrow war.

**Kapitel 2. England, Land der Katastrophen**

Mein erster Besuch in England und ich hatte keinen Plan wohin ich musste, noch wie sie aussahen.

Der Passport und die Gepäckausgabe gingen recht schnell und kurz darauf stand ich in einer großen Halle mit vielen Menschen, die Schilder in den Händen hielten und verzweifelt nach den betreffenden Personen Ausschau hielten. Eine kleine Gruppe stach besonders aus der Menge. Es waren so an die 8 Personen mit feuerroten Haaren und einem Kleidungsstil, der außergewöhnlich war. Zu meinem Leidwesen hielt ausgerechnet diese Gruppe ein kleines Schild mit meinem Namen hoch. So, setzte ich ein lächeln auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Christine Darling! „ rief die Frau und winkte mir freudig zu. Bevor ich mich versah, fand ich mich auch schon in ihren Armen wieder. Anscheinend liebt sie es, fremde Leute zu knuddeln. Als sie mich dann doch wieder losließ, stellte sie mich der Familie vor. „Christine, darf ich dir vorstellen: unser 3. ältester Sohn Percy, (Charlie und Bill konnten leider nicht herkommen um dich persönlich abzuholen) die Zwillinge Fred und George (Vorsicht, die beiden haben nur Unfug im Kopf), dann Ron und zum Schluss unsere jüngste und einzige Tochter Ginny. Ach ja und das ist Arthur mein Mann." Ein wenig verwirrt gab ich jeden die Hand und achtete ganz besonders bei den Zwillingen darauf, mit nichts von denen in Berührung zu kommen. Was mich besonders faszinierte und mir angst machte, war die Tatsache, das beide sich wirklich bis auf die Haarwurzel glichen und sie so wunderschöne braune Augen hatten. Diese Tatsache bereitete mir noch mehr sorgen. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen nahmen sie mein Gepäck und Mr. Weasley führte mich zu ihrem Auto.

Als ich dieses besagte Gefährt erblickte wurde mir schlecht. Ich hatte schon vieles gesehen, aber so eine Rostlaube war mir bis jetzt noch nicht untergekommen. Ich schluckte einmal hart und fragte den einen Zwilling der neben mir stand, was für eine Auto Marke das überhaupt sei.

„Das Teil ist unser Ford Anglia. Du wirst überrascht sein, was er alles draufhat" zwinkerte er mir zu und zog mich, nachdem er meine Koffer verstaut hatte, zu sich auf die Rückbank. „Und du heißt Christina? versuchte der jüngste Sohn der Weasleys mit mir ein Gespräch anzufangen. „Ähm...fast, meine Name ist Christine, aber bitte nennt mich doch Chrissy. Das ist bedeutend einfacher." Grinste ich zurück und betete das die Fahrt schnell vorbei gehen möchte. Das das Auto überhaupt ansprang war für mich ein Wunder, aber das 9 Personen darin Platz hatten, erstaunte mich doch sehr. Vielleicht hatte der eine Zwilling doch Recht und es steckte wirklich mehr dahinter als es von außen den Eindruck erweckte.

**Kapitel 3. Eine aufregende Reise und der Fuchsbau**

Die Fahrt durch London war die reinste Hölle, überall war Stau und als wir nach 2 Stunden die Innenstadt verlassen hatten, war ich so müde, das ich mich an einem der Zwillinge anlehnte und einschlief. Aber auch der Rest der Familie war nicht mehr ganz so fit. Ich merkte noch wie der Kopf von Fred oder es könnte auch George gewesen sein, auf meine Schulter sackte und er anfing leise zu schnarchen.

Ein Rucken ging durch das Auto und ich hatte das Gefühl als würden wir abheben. Ich öffnete schlaftrunken meine Augen und sah Vögel am Fenster vorbeifliegen. Meine Güte, müssen dort die Vögel tief fliegen, murmelte ich leise vor mich hin und setzte mich vorsichtig auf. George grummelte im Schlaf und Fred sah mich mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Mum, du hast ihr nichts davon erzählt?"

Ein wenig durcheinander blickte ich ihn an. „Von was erzählt? Bitte sag mir jetzt nicht, das wir wirklich fliegen?" Ängstlich blickte ich zu Molly hinüber, die mich mit einem lächeln versuchte zu beruhigen.

„Mein liebes Kind, anscheinend hat dir deine Mutter nicht erzählt, das wir Zauberer, bzw. Hexen sind? Deine Mutter ist auch eine Hexe und du hast jetzt das Alter indem du selber entscheiden kannst ob du auch eine werden willst oder nicht. Der Grund warum du hier bist ist der, das es in Deutschland keine Hexenschule gibt. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir. Überlege dir gut was du wirklich willst."

Nach diesen Worten, brauchte ich erst mal Zeit zum nachdenken. Es wäre sicherlich nicht schlecht eine Hexe zu sein, aber muss das alles jetzt in den Sommerferien passieren. Zum Glück hatte ich noch 6 Wochen Zeit um es mir in Ruhe zu überlegen.

Um mich von der Tatsache abzulenken, beobachtete ich Ron und Ginny beim spielen eines merkwürdigen Spieles, welches mir bis dato völlig unbekannt gewesen war und mir Ron erklärte, das es Exploding Snape hieße. Warum er dabei so dämlich grinste,war mir unklar, aber es weckte die Neugierde in mir. Bei dem Krach wurde auch George wach und nahm seinen Kopf von meiner Schulter, die es ihm aufrichtig dankte, da er nicht der Leichteste war.

Fred sah mich immer noch mit dem komischen Gesichtsausdruck an, was mir langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven ging. So entschloss ich mich, dem Gespräch von Mr. Weasley und Percy zu widmen. Nach wenigen Minuten gab ich auf, da ich überhaupt nicht verstand worum es eigentlich ging.

Also legte ich meinen Kopf auf die Schulter von Fred und schloss entspannt die Augen. Es war auf eine Art und Weise aufregend zu wissen, das ich auch eine Hexe war und auf der anderen Seite hatte ich angst, das mein Leben nicht mehr so verlaufen würde, wie ich es gewohnt war. Mrs. Weasley hatte sich zurückgelehnt und strickte an einem Pullover, welches ich an dem Geklappere der Nadeln erkannte. Diese Eigenart hatte auch meine Mutter und ich besaß mehrere selbstgestrickte Pullover und Socken. Außer ein paar Luftlöcher und einem schwierigen Ausweichmanöver, da eine Gruppe von Tauben absolut keine Lust hatte uns auszuweichen, verlief die Fahrt, bzw. der Flug sehr sehr ruhig bis Ginny rief: „Wir sind gleich da!"

_So das wars erstmal, momentan arbeite ich an Kapitel 4. Eines sag ich schonmal im voraus: Wem die Story nicht gefällt, der soll es bitte unterlassen mir irgendwelche sinnlosen Flames zu hinterlassen. Danke. An alle anderen: lest und reviewt :D_


	2. Im Fuchsbau und die erste Nacht

**Kapitel 4: Im Fuchsbau und die erste Nacht**

Die Landung war ein absoluter Traum. Ruhig und sanft setzten wir auf den Boden auf und fuhren das restliche Stück auf der holprigen Straße bis zur Garage. Das Haus entsprach ganz und gar nicht meinen Vorstellungen, aber innerlich hatte ich schon so etwas geahnt. Allerdings hatte ich mich beim Ford Anglia auch geirrt, also warum nicht auch bei diesem Haus? Gut, es war total schief und sah aus, als würde es beim nächsten Windhauch zusammenfallen wie ein Kartenhaus, aber schließlich wohnten dort Zauberer. Als wir zum Stillstand kamen, sprangen alle Weasleys aus dem Wagen und rannten in Richtung Haus. Nur Vater und Mutter Weasley blieben zurück und halfen mir mit dem Gepäck. Mittlererweile war es abend geworden und ich verspürte einen leichten Anflug von einem Hungergefühl, welches mein Magen lautstark kundtat. „Na, dann wollen wir mal deine Sachen reinbringen und etwas zu abend essen, nicht wahr Christina?" strahlte mich Mr. Weasley mit einem breiten grinsen an. „Chrissy, bitte nennt mich doch Chrissy" Mehr konnte ich nicht hervorbringen, da ich genug beschäftig mit meinen Koffer war. Warum musste ich immer soviel einpacken? Kurze Zeit später stand ich vor dem Haus. Von Nahem sah es viel gemütlicher aus und der kleine Teich erweckte meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Der Rest der Familie hatte bereits damit angefangen den Tisch zu decken und Percy hatte alle Hände damit zu tun, die Zwillinge davon abzuhalten, Pfeffer auf seine Tomaten zu streuen. Etwas unsicher stellte ich meinen Koffer neben der Türe ab und setzte mich neben dem einzigen Mädchen, welches verzweifelt versuchte, an die Butter zu gelangen. „Ginny, könntest du bitte Chrissy auf dein Zimmer mitnehmen und ihr zeigen wo sie schläft?" das Mädchen gab den Versuch auf und hatte mich schon an der Hand gepackt, während wir die Treppen hinaufliefen.

„Wenn wir schon dabei sind, zeige ich dir gleich die Zimmer der anderen" Ginny grinste mich frech von der Seite an. „Pass auf, das hier ist das Zimmer von Fred und George, wenn du nicht lebensmüde bist, würde ich es nie betreten!" irgendwie verspürte ich auch keine große Lust, mir das Zimmer näher anzusehen. Ebenso erging es mir bei Ron und Percy. Zum Glück hatte ich es geschafft, mir die Namen so einigermaßen zu merken. Nur bei den Zwillingen hatte ich noch so meine Probleme mit dem Auseinander halten. Aber ich hatte 6 Wochen Zeit dazu. Ginny´s Zimmer war einwenig kleiner als die anderen, aber dennoch fanden zwei große Betten darin Platz. Ich verstaute meine Sachen in einem der großen Holztruhen und begab mich mit Ginny im Schlepptau runter in die Küche, wo die anderen schon ungeduldig auf uns warteten. Molly wies mir den Platz zwischen Ginny und Ron zu und machte sich daran, den Speck zwischen der gierigen Meute aufzuteilen. Wobei man sagen muss, das die Meute nur aus Fred, George und Percy bestand während die anderen sich mit Spiegelei und Brot zufrieden gaben. Mr. Weasley wirkte sehr müde und ging auch recht früh ins Bett. Verwundert blickte ich ihm nach und warf Molly einen fragenden Blick zu. „Du musst wissen, Arthur arbeitet im Zaubereiministerium und ist für die Muggel zuständig, also für normale Menschen ohne irgendwelche besonderen Kräfte. Manchmal kann es nämlich passieren, das ein paar Scherzbolde (dabei warf sie Fred & George einen vielsagenden Blick zu) Dinge verzaubern, womit sie nicht so ganz klarkommen und dann muss Arthur wieder alles richten. " Molly seufzte leise und machte sich daran, das Geschirr abzuräumen. Zum Glück war sie eine perfekt ausgebildete Hexe und der Rest übernahm die Zauberkunst für sie. Wie von Geisterhand flogen die Teller und Tassen durch die Luft und ordneten sich sauber und sortiert in die Schränke ein. Für mich war es eindeutig zu viel für den ersten Tag und ich entschloss noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, bevor ich mich schlafen legte.

Weit war ich nicht gekommen, als mich Fred und George aufhielten und mir unbedingt etwas aufregendes zeigen wollten. Nett, wie ich bin, ging ich brav mit. Sie verbanden mir die Augen und führten mich einen kleinen Feldweg entlang. Ab und zu verlor ich das Gleichgewicht, da ich über herumliegende Steine stolperte, doch immer einer von den Beiden fing mich rechtzeitig auf. Zum Glück dauerte der Fußmarsch nicht allzu lange und als sie mir die Augenbinde abnahmen, standen wir mitten in einer kleinen Lichtung im Wald.

„Das hier, ist unser geheimes Versteck, jedenfalls kennen es unsere Eltern nicht." Fred oder es konnte auch George gewesen sein, nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich auf einem umgestürzten Baum, der ihnen als Bank diente.

„Sag mal, kennst du Quidditch?" fragte mich einer der Zwillinge neugierig. „Was für ein Teil? Nein, davon habe ich noch nie gehört." ahnungslos zuckte ich mit den Schultern, aber bei den Zwillingen huschte ein lächeln über das Gesicht. „Prima, das Spiel zeigen wir dir gleich morgen, nach dem Frühstück". „Hmm...ok", kam es nur von mir, da ich es interessanter fand, mir die Gegend gründlicher anzusehen. Die Bäume sahen uralt aus und waren vom Moos überwachsen. Irgendwie war es unheimlich, in dem fahlen Abendlicht, aber tagsüber müsste es hier wunderschön sein.

Fred und George standen auf und drehten sich zu mir um. „Wir sollten gehen, bevor es dunkel wird und das hier ist unser Geheimnis ok?"

Nickend stand ich auf und folgte den Beiden aus dem Wald. Leise schlichen wir ins Haus und die Treppe hinauf. Vor Ginny´s Zimmer blieben wir kurz stehen und sagten schnell gute Nacht. „Beim nächsten Mal, aber ohne Augenbinde ok Jungs?" war mein letzter Satz bevor ich die Tür aufmachte, Fred ein letztes lächeln schenkte und darin verschwand. Müde zog ich mein Pyjama an und legte mich ins Bett. Ein Glück für mich das Ginny bereits tief und fest schlief, so konnte ich unangenehme Fragen aus dem Weg gehen. Lange dauerte es auch nicht, bis ich ins Reich der Träume segelte.

_So, das hier ist Kapitel 4 und ist ein wenig länger als die anderen. Im nächsten wird auch Quidditch darin vorkommen und die ersten Gefühle beginnen zu sprießen ;-)_


	3. Quidditch und Gefühlschaos

**Kapitel 5. Quidditch am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen**

In der Nacht schlief ich wie ein Baby, was auch kein Wunder war, wenn man bedenkt was am Vortag alles passierte. Die Weasley´s konnte man noch verkraften und das sie Zauberer waren, aber das man selber einer war, das ist schwer vorstellbar. Am morgen wurde ich von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die mich an der Nase kitzelten. Ich warf Ginny einen kurzen Seitenblick rüber, doch sie schlief noch friedlich und ich beschloss sie vorerst nicht zu wecken. So schnappte ich frische Klamotten und machte mich auf die Suche nach dem Bad. Es war noch totenstille in dem Haus und ich schlich mich auf Zehenspitzen über den Flur um ja keinen Krach zu machen. Das Badezimmer hatte ich recht schnell gefunden, da zum Glück ein kleines Schild angebracht war. Womöglich wäre ich sonst noch in eines der Zimmer der Jungs gerannt und das wäre peinlich geworden.

Ich riegelte erst mal die Tür ab, damit keiner reinplatzen konnte und versuchte die Dusche in Gang zu bringen. „Von warmen Wasser haben sie auch noch nichts gehört" murmelte ich leise vor mich hin, als ich unter der Brause stand und von kalten klarem Wasser abgespritzt wurde. Um mich nicht unnötigen Qualen auszusetzen, fasste ich mich so kurz wie möglich und war noch schneller angezogen, denn es war nicht sonderlich warm in dem Zimmer. In der Zwischenzeit hörte ich wie eine Zimmertüre aufging und eine helle Frauenstimme zum morgentlichen Aufstehen rief.

Lächelnd öffnete ich die Tür und trat hinaus auf den Gang. Mr. Weasley kam mit verwuschelten Haaren an mir vorbei, grüßte mich kurz und verschwand im Bad.

Percy und Ron konnten sich gar nicht aufraffen aufzustehen und Mr. Weasley wandte eine nicht ganz so nette Methode an, was den Jungs ein Schrei entlockte. „Wofür doch Zauberstäbe gut sind", dachte ich mir im geheimen und keine Minute kamen die beiden klatschnass aus ihren Zimmern.

Fred und George hatte ich noch nicht gesehen und ich dachte auch nicht groß über die zwei nach, sondern ging zurück ins Zimmer zu Ginny.

„Wo warst du gestern nacht?" Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett und sah mich grinsend an. „Ach, ich war nur spazieren, das wars auch schon" versuchte ich so gut wie es ging unschuldig klingen zu lassen. Weiter kam ich auch nicht, da Mrs. Weasley uns bereits zum Frühstück rief.

Immer noch grinsend liefen Ginny und ich die Treppen hinunter in die große Küche und nahmen an dem reichlich gedeckten Tisch Platz. Ich weiß nicht wie es die anderen geschafft hatten, vor uns da zu sein, aber ich würde noch hinter das Geheimnis kommen.

Mrs. Weasley reichte den Zwillingen eine Pfanne mit gebratenem Speck und Bohnen hinüber. Für mich war klar: an das englische Essen musste ich mich erst noch gewöhnen.

Also entschied ich mich für Brot mit selbstgemachter Marmelade. Ich unterhielt mich mit Ginny, als eine Art Vogel gegen das Fenster klatschte und unsanft auf die Fensterbank fiel. „Nicht wundern, das ist Errol unsere Posteule" klärte mich Percy auf. „Das passiert ihm jedes Mal" fügte er noch hinzu, als er die Post aus ihrem Schnabel nahm und sie an die Familie verteilte. Auch für mich war ein Brief dabei.

Neugierig öffnete ich den Briefumschlag und erkannte sofort die Handschrift meiner Mutter.

_Hallo Kleines,_

_wenn du diesen Brief liest, dann sind wir bereits auf den Weg nach Frankreich. Molly hat dich sicher schon darüber aufgeklärt, was wir beide sind? Keine Angst, ich weiß das du dich richtig entscheiden wirst. In den nächsten Tagen wird dich auch noch ein anderer Brief erreichen. Wir melden uns bald wieder. _

_In Liebe_

Deine Eltern 

So waren sie meine Eltern, kurz und schmerzlos mir die Tatsache in einem Satz mitzuteilen, das konnten sie schon früher sehr gut. Was mich beunruhigte war der zweite Brief. Ich musste mich so schnell es ging ablenken, da ich mir nicht die ganzen Sommerferien vermiesen wollte.

„Hey, Chrissy, wir wollten dir doch Quidditch zeigen!" Fred und George sahen mich begeistert an, als hätten sie meine Gedanken gelesen.

Kurze Zeit später stand ich mit den anderen auf einer großen Wiese nicht weit vom Haus entfernt und alle hatten sie ihre Besen mit dabei. Das sie damit nicht den Rasen kehren wollten, war mir klar, aber ein Spiel hoch oben in den Lüften zu spielen, war mir doch einwenig suspekt.

Als sie mir die Spielregeln erklärten verstand ich nur Bahnhof und aus Sicherheitsgründen stellte ich mich ein paar Meter abseits. Ginny, die auch keine sonderlich große Lust auf dieses Spiel hatte, gesellte sich zu mir. „Ist es Ron oder Percy oder doch vielleicht Fred und George?"

Diese Frage irritierte mich leicht und ich fragte vorsichtig nach. „Wie Ron oder Percy, ich habe keine Ahnung von was du eigentlich sprichst!"

Ginny lächelte nur und sah mich hinterlistig an. „Ach, dann sind es doch Fred und George, ich wusste doch, das da etwas läuft. So offen gehen sie normalerweise nie mit Mädchen um."

Damit nicht alle davon etwas mitbekamen, hakte ich sie unter und ging mit ihr weiter weg vom Geschehen.

Wir setzten uns auf einen großen Stein und ich begann weiter nachzufragen. „Wie gehen sie denn normalerweise mit ihnen um?" fragte ich leicht erschüttert.

Ginny spielte leicht verlegen mit ihren Fingern. „Es ist überhaupt das erste Mal, das sich die beiden so benehmen, aber was will man von 14jährigen Jungs erwarten?

Irgendwie machte sie auf Klugscheißer und dabei war sie sogar noch ein Jahr jünger als ich. „Und du hast den vollen Durchblick oder wie sehe ich das?"

Das nicht, aber ich habe ein paar Bücher von meiner Mutter gelesen, wo die Pubertät wirklich sehr ausführlich beschrieben steht."

Ginny sprang auf und reichte mir die Hand. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, mit wem von den beiden wir dich verkuppeln können." Ich nahm ihre Hand und stand auf. „Meinetwegen, aber übertreibe es nicht ok?"

Kichernd gingen wir zum Spielfeld zurück und beobachteten die Jungs beim Spielen.

Das erste was ich lernen musste, war die Zwillinge zu unterscheiden. Also rief ich den erstbesten Namen der mir einfiel „FRED!" und winkte ihm zu. Überrascht drehte dieser sich nach mir um und winkte zurück und bekam prompt eine geklatscht. Zum Glück war George hinter ihm, der ihn auffing, sonst wäre er mind. 3 Meter zu Boden gestürzt. Etwas blass um die Nase rannte ich auf sie zu, während George langsam mit Fred zur Landung ansetzte. „Tschuldigung" sagte ich kleinlaut zu Fred, doch dieser fand die Situation wohl nicht ganz so tragisch. „Mache dir nichts draus, das passiert mir öfters."

George half ihm auf die Beine und Percy begann mit Ron, die Klatscher und das andere Zeug was zu diesem Spiel gehört, einzusammeln.

„Wenn du erst mal fliegen gelernt hast, darfst du auch mal mitspielen." George legte mir kumpelhaft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Klar, damit ihr mich auch so vom Besen holt wie ich Fred?" Ich schüttelte seine Hand ab und ging zurück ins Haus. „Was hat sie nur?" Fred sah mir noch eine zeitlang nach. „Weiber" kam es nur von George und gingen dann auch zurück. Ron verschwand in seinem Zimmer, um irgendeinem Harry einen Brief zu schreiben.

_Kapitel 5 ist auch fertig und ich bin bereits mit dem nächsten beschäftigt. Lasst euch überraschen ;-)_


	4. Operation Watersooker

**Kapitel 6: Operation „Watersooker"**

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett nieder und dachte über die gesamte Situation genauer nach. Es ist schon wirklich ein verrückter Sommer. Erst wird man nach England geschickt zu Verwandten die man nicht kennt und dann erfährt man so nebenbei das man das Zeug dazu hat, eine Hexe zu werden. Nachdenklich drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die verschmutzen Scheiben und bildeten merkwürdige Formen an die Wände. Fasziniert beobachtete ich die Formen, bis ich ein leises kichern vernahm. Ich drehte überrascht den Kopf und sah Fred auf einen Besen vor meinem Fenster mit einem merkwürdigen Gerät in der Hand.

„Hey, mach doch auf!" Er klopfte wie wild an die Scheibe, doch ich ignorierte ihn.

Das Klopfen wurde noch lauter und ich schnappte mir das Kissen und vergrub meinen Kopf darunter. Was für ein unglaublicher Idiot der Kerl doch ist. Merkt der nicht, das ich meine Ruhe haben will? Blitzschnell kam mir ein Gedanke und ich grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Ich wusste das ich meine Wasserpistole eingepackt hatte, das machte ich immer, wenn ich in den Sommerurlaub ging und dazu waren sie von dem neuesten Modell Watersooker 2000 mit zwei extra großen Tanks für doppeltes Spritzvergnügen. Also ging ich ins Bad, füllte meine Tanks und ging zurück ins Zimmer. Fred flog noch immer vor meinem Fenster und klopfte weiter auf die Scheibe ein. Mit einem grinsen öffnete ich das Fenster, zielte genau auf sein Kopf und drückte ab. Der Arme muss so verblüfft gewesen sein, das er mich nur mit großen Augen ansah.

„na, hast du dich jetzt abgekühlt?" erwiderte ich grinsend und ließ ihn hineinfliegen.

„Wow, was ist das?" Fred sah meine Wasserpistole bewundert an und bevor ich mich versah, hatte er sie mir auch schon aus der Hand gerissen und war auf der Flucht.

Da ich irgendwie erahnte wohin er wollte, nahm ich seine Fährte auf und rannte hinter ihm her. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ich ihn fand, bzw. ich hörte Georges erstickte Schreie und folgte ihnen. Fred hatte offenbar gefallen daran gefunden und bespritzte George von oben bis unten bis nichts mehr in der Pistole war.

„Das Teil ist super!" Beide Zwillinge sahen mich begeistert an und Fred schenkte mir ein süßes lächeln.

„Hier, du kannst es wiederhaben" verlegen druckste er herum. „Vielleicht hast du Lust etwas mit mir zu unternehmen? Ich meine mit uns, also George und mir?"


End file.
